1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle rooftops, and more particularly, to removable rooftops for jeep-type vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for rooftops of jeep-type vehicles have been designed in the past. Some of these designs have included bikini-type soft tops and full hard tops. None of them, however, includes the characteristics brought forth in the instant invention, namely a removable, half cut, hard rooftop for jeep-type vehicles. The instant invention is lightweight, allowing a single person to mount or remove the rooftop. Additionally, the rooftop comprises a support wall to allow for a sunroof to be installed into the rooftop if desired.
There are no rooftops for jeep-type vehicles to the best of applicant's knowledge that are lightweight, removable, half cut, and hard for jeep-type vehicles that also allow for the installation of a sunroof.